


I've Got You

by aceschwarz222



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: Can I request one? Hydra targets Tony’s teen daughter. The agent waits for her after school and brings her to an abandoned house somewhere across town. But he’s also wanted by the FBI as a child predator. She realizes the shit storm she’s in when he has her against a wall and telling her the awful things he wants to do. He was so caught up in what he was doing he didn’t notice Bucky and iron man came in until a metal hand wrapped around his neck. She was able to activate her emergency tracker.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: attempted kidnapping, cursing, child predator, mentions of attempted rape (very brief)

Skylar threw back her head and groaned as she and her best friend left their prison behind.

“That test was so brutal!” she whined. “Why does calculus have to suck so much?”

Shari shoulders shook as she giggled, her natural hair bouncing off her shoulders. “Aren’t you supposed to be good at math?” she teased. “Being a Stark and all?”

Skylar glared at her friend and stuck out her tongue. “I got the literary genius, thankyouverymuch.”

Shari just shook her head. “Yeah, speaking of, feel like helping me with that Dante paper after my ballet practice?”

“My place or yours?” Skylar replied immediately.

“Is the walking L’Oreal commercial going to be there?”

Skylar grinned. “You mean Thor? I think he’s back on Asgard.”

Shari sighed dramatically. “I guess we can meet at my place since I won’t have any eye candy to stare at.”

“Wouldn’t the eye candy be distracting?” Skylar giggled.

“It would motivate my ass to finish the paper so I could stare at his ass,” Shari deadpanned.

The girls erupted in a fit of giggles. Skylar jokingly pushed Shari’s shoulder. “Stop sexualizing my pseudo uncle!”

Shari wiped the tears from her eyes and headed off in the other direction. “Fine! I’ll be completely serious when I come over tonight!”

“Uh huh,” Skylar shot back. She waved as Shari disappeared down the sidewalk. “Have fun killing your toes!”

Shari waved a hand in acknowledgement and hustled down the metro stairs. Skylar just shook her head again and kept walking back home.

But something felt off.

Being Tony Stark’s daughter came with a whole different set of rules and regulations. Safety was one of the biggest things Tony instilled in Skylar. She had her own private security detail until she entered middle school, and Tony refused to get rid of the stealth drone until she passed a rigorous self-defense course with Natasha Romanoff herself.

As Skylar continued to walk down the street, she carefully assessed her surroundings. She darted her eyes to the large window of the shop to her left and noticed a man behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she made a left at the street corner. Another glass window passed on her left, and she spotted the same man again.

She was being followed.

Swallowing thickly, Skylar considered her options. She had been trained not to panic, but she still felt her throat close up and her ears ring. She considered pulling out her phone, but that could tip the stranger that she was onto him.

Before she could take any action, a rough hand gripped her arm and she felt the prick of a needle against her skin. Skylar opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out as the world went fuzzy around her.

“You don’t look so good,” a man’s voice said. Skylar tried to pull away, but her feet refused to work.

“You should probably sit down.”

Skylar could make out the shape of a car as the man pushed her to the right. Using what little strength she had left, she managed to push the buttons on her watch before the world went dark around her.

* * *

Tony Stark cracked his neck as he examined the metalwork in front of him. He poked and prodded it with a screwdriver until he felt an unexpected resistance.

“Yup,” Tony said triumphantly. “You got something lodged in there.”

Bucky sighed in relief. “Thank god. I was worried it was all in my head.” He opened and closed his fist. “I knew something didn’t feel right.”

Tony smirked as he gently pushed apart the plates near Bucky’s elbow. “You’ll be good as new in just a…”

“Mr. Stark?”

“Yes, FRIDAY?” Tony asked without looking up.

“Skylar’s emergency tracker went off.”

Tony felt the blood rush from his face. “Was it an accidental trigger?”

“I’m pulling up the video footage now.”

Bucky’s arm forgotten, Tony rushed over to his wall of computers. He watched helplessly as a hulking man shoved his daughter into the back of a car.

“Facial recognition says he is a HYDRA operative named Bertoli Vaspin,” FRIDAY continued. “However, his cell has been disbanded since 2016. We captured most of his partners on a mission last year, but he’s been working alone ever since.”

Tony’s body shook with anger as he followed the car on his screens. Jaw clenched tight, he turned on his heels and stalked over to his suit.

“I want a location NOW!” he barked, tapping on the lockscreen of the suit’s case.

Tony flinched as a hand gently touched his shoulder. He whirled around and glared at Bucky. “Don’t you dare tell me-”

Bucky shook his head. “The only thing I’m going to tell you is that I’m coming with.”

Tony regarded Bucky with a brief nod.

“Let’s find my daughter.”

* * *

Skylar groaned but felt her voice get stuck on fabric. She struggled against the zip ties around her wrists as she forced her heavy eyes open.

“You can struggle all you want,” a familiar voice chuckled.

Skylar’s blood turned to ice as she tried to maintain her composure. Her eyes focused on her surroundings, and it became difficult to hold her fear inside.

The room was dark and damp with high ceilings. She could hear the faint dripping of water from somewhere behind her, and the freezing floor caused an involuntary shiver as it made contact with her skin. Trembling slightly, she glared at the man from the street.

He was medium height with a mess of brown hair and a crooked nose. His sinister smile revealed a flash of perfect white teeth, and his eyes glinted with madness. He slowly stalked towards Skylar, grinning even wider as she scooted back away from him. A wall stopped her from going any further, and he knelt down in front of terrified teen.

Bertoli reached his hands out and gripped Skylar’s t-shirt collar in a tight fist. He swiftly lifted her off the floor and slammed her against the wall. A dam broke inside her as she shook and sobbed at the man’s foreign touch. She kicked and screamed against her gag, but he was far too powerful and she was far too incapacitated.

Bertoli chuckled. “We are going to have so much fun,” he cooed, cupping her cheek in his hand. He trailed his fingers down the front of her shirt, and Skylar shut her eyes instinctively. If she couldn’t see him, it wasn’t real. Whatever happened next wouldn’t be real.

Suddenly, Bertoli made an inhuman choking noise before his grip loosened. Skylar opened her eyes at the loss of contact and saw a shiny, metal arm wrapped around the bastard’s neck. Bucky Barnes glared at the HYDRA operative with a steely determination Skylar had never seen before.

Bertoli’s face turned purple as the super solider tightened his grip.

“Fuck you,” Bucky growled before unceremoniously chucking Bertoli across the room. His body landed with a loud thud against a cement pillar, and he crumpled to the ground. Bucky ran to assess the damage as Tony flew down to take his place.

With a tap of his chest, the Iron Man suit clanked against the floor, leaving the grief-stricken father free to tend to his daughter. He pulled the gag out of her mouth, and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“I’ve got you,” Tony whispered, stroking her hair. “You’re safe, love.”

“D-d-d-d-dad,” Skylar cried. “I tr-tr-tried to f-f-f-f-fight, I-”

Tony clenched his eyes shut as he held on even tighter. “You were so brave. So brave. You did everything right.”

Skylar sniffled and nodded as her body slowly began to stop shaking. Tony pulled against her zip ties, but the plastic was too strong. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Bucky holding out one of his many knives.

“Of course you’d have a knife,” Tony muttered, cutting the offending material off Skylar’s wrists. She jumped into his arms and clung to him again.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he replied. He looked at Bucky who made an X and pointed behind him. Bertoli was dead. Tony nodded in acknowledgement and began walking away with his daughter in his arms.

“Someone can deal with the mess later,” he announced to no one in particular.

“Right now we’re going home.”


End file.
